1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a standing duster article, in particular a duster article structure comprising a plurality of nonwoven fabric layers and fibers, wherein the nonwoven fabric layers undergo hot-pressing and cutting, so as to generate a slit in the middle to receive the spiral handle, thereby forming a dusting surface with multi-layers and better dusting effect.
2. Prior Art
There are various dusting tools on the market, from simple dust cloth to all kinds of dust mops. These dusting tools posses dusting function, however, the effect is not remarkable and thus results in the following shortcomings:    1. Since dust particles are tiny, the effect of the dust cloth and the dust mops is not satisfying and it usually requires repetition of wiping to obtain better effect. Moreover, the dust particles remaining on the dust cloth tend to scratch the articles to be cleaned.    2. The front end of the conventional dust mops cannot be replaced. As a result, after a long-term use or the dusting portion at the front end gets dirty, the dust mops have to be discarded even if the dust only clings to their surfaces. It is not environmental friendly nor cost-effective.    3. The users have to directly touch the dust cloth while using it, dust and bacteria thus are prone to stick to the users' skin and further do harm to the users' health.    4. The conventional dust cloth or dust mops require horizontal movement, which is likely to raise the dust and make the users breathe in the dust, further bringing harm to their lungs. The raised dust also tends to scratch the articles to be cleaned.
With reference to U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,801, entitled “Cleaning Article”, a similar cleaning article including a brush portion has been disclosed. The cleaning article comprises two sheets, at least one of which has a plurality of strips; and two layers of a fiber bundle, wherein said two sheets are overlaid in a face-to-face relationship with each other at two joining portions, defining a holding space between confronting faces of said two sheets, and said two fiber bundle layers are disposed on cleaning faces of said two sheets opposite from said confronting faces and joined to said two sheets at said two joining portions.
This prior art further includes a cleaning article having a brush portion for collecting dust, comprising a base sheet; a fiber bundle layer of filaments disposed on a cleaning-face of said base sheet, the individual filaments extending in one direction to traverse said whole fiber bundle layer; and a cleaning-side sheet disposed on a cleaning-face of said fiber bundle layer, said cleaning-side sheet being cut from opposing edges to have a plurality of strips oriented in the same direction as the filaments, said fiber bundle layer and said cleaning-side sheet being joined to said base sheet along a longitudinal centerline of the article so that said strips and said filaments have free ends on each side of said longitudinal centerline to thereby provide brush portions, wherein a holding space, into which a hand of a user or a holder is to be inserted, is formed between said base sheet and a holding sheet disposed on a face of said base sheet opposite from the cleaning-face, said holding space being located above said fiber bundle layer and said cleaning-side sheet in a thickness direction of the article.
The term “fiber bundle” in this prior art refers to a bundle of a number of fibers. Examples of the fibers include filaments, flat yarns, split yarns and the like, wherein examples of the fibers include: fibers of PE (polyethylene), PP (polypropylene) or PET (polyethylene terephthalate); and conjugated fibers of PE/PET or PE/PP (e.g., conjugated fibers of a core/sheath structure having a core of PP or PET and a sheath of PE). The fibers forming the fiber bundle layer of the prior art are crimped. With the fibers being crimped, the fiber bundle layer becomes so bulky as to take a structure enabled to capture dust easily by the crimped portions. Especially preferred are crimped filaments opened from a tow.
However, in order to prevent the fibers from being so over-crimped that they become too bulky to be used, a plurality of strips are further adopted to overlay the fibers of the fiber bundle layer, so as to keep the fiber bundles from intertwining caused by friction over a large area.
Although the prior art specifies that the fibers are not limited to be a single filament, it does disclose any other embodiments thereof. Hence upon the research made by the inventor, it is found that an intermingled yarn with segmented structure comprising alternate loose and tight segments is capable of capturing more dust powder with the fibers on the loose segments. Moreover, since the alternate loose and tight segments are formed by twisting the intermingled yarn, each of the bundles of the intermingled yarn is effectively bound and will not tangle with each other, thereby prohibiting the problems of fiber tangle and shortage of fiber capacity in the prior art. In addition, since the fiber bundle layer used in the prior art is too fluffy, it requires a plurality of strips to gather the fiber bundles in the center portion of the cleaning article, which increases the cost of material. Compared with the prior art, the directions of the fiber bundles of the present invention can be confined merely by relatively short border strips, thereby dramatically increasing the contact area between the fiber bundle layer possessing higher cleaning capability and the article to be cleaned. Also, the fiber bundle layer is softer than the strips, the possibility of scratching the articles to be cleaned thus can be reduced. Further, the present invention discloses a spiral handle to be used in combination, which forms a cleaning surface with multi-layer structure that possesses higher dusting capability.
Moreover, the applicant of this application also proposes a spiral duster in an application entitled “Spiral Duster”, wherein the duster comprises a handle with a crooked pole extending from the front end of the handle; a groove is disposed on each of the two lateral sides of the crooked pole, and a post is disposed under each of the lateral sides; an elbow tenon is disposed at the front end of the crooked pole; the elbow tenon comprises an arc housing, wherein a streamlined slot is disposed in the arc housing along the crooked pole, a rib is disposed on each of the two lateral sides of the slot, and a via hole is disposed under each of the two lateral sides, such that when operated by an user, the via holes of the arc housing engage with the posts of the crooked pole to form a bend point, and the two ribs of the arc housing engage with the grooves of the crooked pole, thereby the handle is integrally coupled with a spiral batten, and the spiral batten is further sheathed into an opening of an accommodating pocket, such that the dust sheet wraps the spiral batten and forms a spiral duster accordingly. However, since the crooked pole of the handle usually blocks the carrying out of the cleaning due to its bend angle, improvement is still required.
In view of the aforementioned problems present in the conventional cleaning articles, the applicant of this application concerns innovation and improvement thereof, and after long-term research, the standing duster article of the present invention is finally obtained.